


无题

by Aiakos



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, Top! Uzumaki Botuto/Bottom! Mitsuki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 巳月是蛇。
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 6





	无题

这本是一群来自火之国木叶村的少年忍者们，前往田之国的秋季修学旅行。

当藏蓝色的夜幕降临之时，在发疯了似得嬉闹了一整天之后，此时此刻早已经疲惫不堪的少年忍者们终于在几位被他们折腾得同样疲惫不堪的老师们的奋力催促下，挨个并排着躺在了旅馆小房间里的柔软被褥下，沉入了甜美的梦乡之中。

然而，巳月在静谧的黑暗之中突然苏醒。金色的蛇瞳正幽幽地泛着冷光。他的下半身已经化为了苍白的蛇尾。冰冷的躯体就如同白蛇一般，异常柔软地，并深深地紧贴着，缠绕在熟睡在他身侧的漩涡博人温暖的身体上，然后逐渐勒紧。

漩涡博人在缺氧的痛苦和骨骼几乎被压碎的剧痛中醒来。

“怎……怎么回事……好痛苦……”

“住手……”

巳月似乎缠绕地更紧了。

“巳月……快住手……”

“呜……”

漩涡博人快要喘不过气来了。但是他断断续续的微弱求救声还是吵醒了在一旁睡得比较浅的奈良鹿台。紧接着，其他人也陆陆续续被弄醒。随后是睡在隔壁房间的老师们。最后是相隔了一层天花板，睡在楼上房间的少女忍者们。

巳月是被几位老师强行从漩涡博人身上拽走的。

漩涡博人已经晕了过去。

巳月就像蛇一样。他会把美味的食物囫囵吞下。他会完完整整地吞下鸡蛋，吞下乳鸽，吞下仔兔。他喜欢将自己冰冷而柔软的蛇尾紧紧地缠绕在温暖而鲜活的躯体上。他会将所有喜欢的东西强夺、支配并占有——而正因为他过去曾被大蛇丸大人短暂地教导过一些。

巳月很喜欢博人。在他第一眼见到漩涡博人的时候，就被如同金色的太阳一般光芒四射的漩涡博人，深深地吸引了——即使那只是大蛇丸大人赠送他的一张照片。或许漩涡博人就好比是鸡蛋、乳鸽和仔兔一类——他是能让巳月激发内心的欲望，兴奋起来，缠绕起来，然后囫囵吞入空虚的腹腔之中。

巳月是蛇，而博人属于他一人的美味食物——缠绕，勒紧，绞杀，然后吞下。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
